


Sock On!!

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mention of drinking, Not My Fault, Quick drunken conversation, also mention of yugyeom's legs, as always I fixate on them, but also dayum, honestly it is just a fluffy little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: A quick little something between my two fave girls Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Not plotty at all.





	Sock On!!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun about sock which I thought fit well. As for the rest this fic has no plot whatsoever but it was in my files for a while so out there.
> 
> I don't know If I'll post something else soon because I started a new job and it takes times (obviously).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this even if it's not Beta-ed.

“She is just so pretty you know? All those miles of legs and her cute butt… god she is so sexy.”

“ _Sexy_? Please, Yugyeom is a _baby_! Jackie on the other hand…”

Jinyoung and Jaebum were drinking together. It had become rare for them to be just the two of them, no noisy members around. Sometimes they missed their JJP days. It was nice to reminisce. However how it turned out in a battle over who had the best girlfriend, Jinyoung couldn’t tell.

Well, no, she could definitely tell that it was the fault of the multiple empty bottles that she could see –slightly blurry though- in front of her.

They had been drinking, talking about how tired they were, about work, about how the members were tired too, and so talking about the members led them talking about their girlfriends and then….

And then somehow at how their girlfriend were the best.

“Jackie is an overexcited puppy who will jump on anyone-“

“Oh! excuse me; I couldn’t hear you over the sound of Bammie and Yugyeom kissing!”

Jinyoung could only scowl at that. It had happened _once_ and they were mostly drunk, so it should be forgiven. Beside it was before Jinyoung and Yugyeom were together. But sometimes when she saw her girlfriend all snuggled up with the Thai girl she could not help the slight rise of jealousy that appeared inside her.

Jaebum, satisfied with herself, just smiled. And drank another glass. Jinyoung, hating how smug their leader seemed, looked at her watch and widened her eyes:

“Unnie it is very very late, we should really go.”

“Oh come on it can’t be- Shit! Shit shit shit!” Jaebum was then a flurry of movements, as she got her stuff together. Jinyoung followed, they left some bills one the table, and exited as fast as they could. It was already the day after.

Who knew talking could make you lose the sense of time?

They caught a cab and were silent during the ride. They were two seconds away from falling asleep but knew that they shouldn’t. It would be even harder to go up the stairs after a quick drunken nap. If they even managed to woke up.

When they finally entered the dorm and that Jinyoung opened her bedroom’s door, she thought she was going to be able to relax and sleep and, hopefully, not be too hangover when she would woke up.

She paused though as she took into the sight in front of her.

Yugyeom was sleeping on Jinyoung’s bed, blanket kicked up at the end. She was wearing one of her long shirt that she used as a night gown and –God help Jinyoung- socks. Socks that went up to her thighs.

Jinyoung carefully approached the bed and sit on it. Yugyeom shifted in her sleep at the slight dip of the mattress but remained blissfully unaware.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but let her finger draw pattern on the legs on display, playing with the edge of the socks, with the elastic.

There was a little patch on skin visible between the end of the sock and the beginning of the shirt and it was possibly the most erotic thing Jinyoung had ever seen in her life. She wanted to put her mouth on that, and marked it as her. But it was too late and she was too tired anyway for anything.

Yugyeom finally emerged enough to open her eyes and blinked sleepily at the older girl.

“What time is it?”

“Late. Go back to sleep.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Mmh. Sorry.”

“Do you like it?” and Yugyeom rolled on her back and lifted one of her leg high in the air. Jinyoung followed the movement with her eyes, mouth going dry as she noticed the long beautiful, powerful leg and the way her t shirt was shifting up on her thigh.

“Yes.”

“Good.” And then she rolled back on her stomach, satisfied smile on her lips.

Jinyoung pouted:

“That’s all?”

“If you had come back earlier, you might have more. It is too late now.” She snuggled deeper into the mattress and patted it.

“Come to bed. Let’s sleep.”

There had been worse proposition, Jinyoung supposed. She kissed the younger forehead and whispered:

“I’m changing and coming back.”

On her way to the bathroom she let herself catch a quick glance at what’s going on in Jaebum’s room.

Jackie was snoring softly, and Jaebum looked at her in complete adoration as she passed her hand into the other girl hair. Her smile was fond and Jinyoung took a quick picture as possible blackmail materiel.

Their leader was always trying so hard to appear impassive that it was always nice to have some proof to the contrary. Also what was the use of a best friend if you couldn’t have embarrassing files on each other?

She cleaned her face – a routine for her now, forced by the fact that she had to appear in front of camera almost every day and thus need her skin to be freaking perfect- tied her hair –it was quicker to brush them in the morning this way- and changed into some nice pyjamas. She already took her shower earlier so she could quickly rejoined yugyeom.

The younger one was asleep again. Jinyoung cuddled closer and got the blankets back. She let herself admire the other in her sleep.

Her cute face, her beauty mark under her eye, her long eyelashes, her cute nose, and her full mouth slightly parted as she breathed slowly into the night.

Jinyoung came closer and brushed their noses together. Yugyeom scrunched her up in her sleep, looking way too adorable, and Jinyoung giggled softly. She kissed her lightly –cheek, nose, lips- before finally settling down.

She tangled their legs together, appreciating the soft cotton of the socks and searched for Yugyeom hands.

This was her favourite part of the day she thought; having Yugyeom completely to her, no one to bother them to get up, dress and leave. Just her and her girlfriend in the dark, holding each other.

She let her eyes close and breathed in Yugyeom’s smell. She felt safe and more importantly happy. She didn’t know she could feel this happy being with someone, but apparently she did and she revelled in this discovery every day.

Slowly though her thoughts drifted away from her and she finally fell asleep too.

The day after she would woke up with Yugyeom glued to her side and had enough time to enjoy her morning, and made Yugyeom looked even more dishevelled that she was before having to leave the bed; but for now it was in the future and she was just sleeping, dreaming of bright lights, music and crowd cheering their names loudly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fluffy little thing don't hesitate to leave a kudo!
> 
> have a nice day and week-end everyone! <3


End file.
